


You Will Kneel | FrostIron

by marvelloustolkien



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Sexual Tension, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelloustolkien/pseuds/marvelloustolkien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony said he wanted something thrilling to happen, he didn't mean the God of Mischief flying past his window.<br/>It turned out more interesting than expected, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Kneel | FrostIron

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is very random, but I hope you like it all of the same. I'm bad at notes, just read. ^^

Tony Stark wasn’t the kind of person who liked to sit on the couch for hours and do nothing. Yet there he was, zapping through all the stupid, boring channels and desperately waiting for something thrilling to happen. He had reached the highest level of boredom, so he couldn’t care les if it’d be the building exploding or something simular to that.

“God, please free me from this hell.” Tony said, while rubbing his temples and letting out an exaggerated sigh. And the good Lord may or may not have heard his pleading, but the second the words had left Tony’s lips, a body came flying past his window. Tony blinked. Then he realised something: the body wasn’t flying, it was falling. He blinked another time, but acted quickly.

“Jarvis. Suit.”

“Certainly, sir.” A moment after that, Tony was in his Iron Man suit, flying down and catching the body that was about to git the ground. Tony took a better look at the slender body in his arms: black hair, piercing green eyes and - oh. It was very much possible that he had just saves SHIELD’s most wanted God of Mischief.

When Tony arrived in his bedroom safely, he made sure that nobody could entir it, for it could lead to some questions if someone saw Loki in his room. He dropped the God on his bed and thought of what he should do.

“Sir, should I report-”

“No, don’t report anything to SHIELD, Jarvis.” He didn’t want all the Avengers and agents running around in his house.

“But surely they’ll want to know.”

“They can fuck off.”  
“Whatever you want, sir.”

Tony was about to reply to that, but a loud gasp caused Tony to look at the bed where the God of Mischief was now sitting straight up, eyes open and confused. Then he spotted Tony, and his eyes went dangerously dark. “Man of Iron, I command you to tell me what I am doing here.” he spoke, his voice a little hoarse, but no less intimidating.

“Woah, hello to you too. And you’re not in the position to ‘command’ anyone for two reasons. One, you’re here in my house, in my room. Two, I saved your ass. Speaking of that, why did I?”  
Loki raised his brow and was quiet for a moment, before trying to get up but failing miserably.

“What is this? My father must have put some sort of spell on me.”

“Yeah. Or it’s the fact that you just fell from who knows how high it was.

“Do not be foolish you ignorant mortal. I am a God and I cannot be influenced by something as silly as height.” he snarled. “I intend to leave this place as soon as possible.” he added, at which Tony snorted.

“Well, I’m not very happy with your company either. You’re probably the last one I want in my house.”

Again, Loki cocked an unimpressed eyebrow. “Probably?”

“Well, there’s always Fury. I also prefer him not being here.” It was true, sometimes Fury did scare the hell out of Tony with that creepy ass eyepatch.  
“He is merely a foolish Midgardian and certainly nothing compared to me.” Loki scoffed.

“Well, maybe I think you’re kind of cute, laying there unable to do anything.”

“Do not call me such a pathethic thing as cute, Stark.” Loki hissed, while his eyes turned a dark shade of green.

“I’m able to say anything I want it seems, cause you can’t even-”

And that was the moment Loki had Tony pinned against the wall. “get up.” Tony finished, while blinking two times. “Yeah, I might’ve misread that.” His face was now less than two inches close to Loki’s. Since when had Loki become so hot?

“In the end, you will kneel.” Loki whispered.  
“Maybe I will.” Tony answered hoarsely, before crashing their lips together.


End file.
